The Bachelorette
by nayla1988
Summary: Will Taylor find love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own the bachelorette or High school musical, ABC and Disney do.**

**In this story I will not tell about all 25 guys only the top six which I'm pretty sure can guess except for one original character I will throw in the mix.**

I'm Gabriella Montez and I would like to welcome you to the bachelorette.

Tonight you will be meeting Taylor McKessie. She is a 28 year old lawyer from New

Mexico. Tonight she will be meeting 25 handsome bachelors who will be vying for her

affection. But first let us meet our bachelorette.

Taylor is good to see you again. How do you feel?

I am very nervous, but excited about meeting 25 amazing men. Hopefully one if them

will be my future husband.

Well it is time to meet the guys. I will now leave you and I will see you later this evening

for the rose ceremony.

Thank you Gabriella.

Now lets meet the guys

Ryan - 28 Broadway Actor

Zeke - 29 Chef

Chad - 28 Basketball Player

Troy - 29 Basketball Player

Jason – 30 Teacher

Harlem- 30 Lawyer

Fredrick- 30 Magazine Editor

Alex- 27 Firefighter

Mitch- 27 Bartender

Brandon- 33 Pediatrician

Justin- 27 High School Teacher

James- 29 Ad exec

Avery- 29 Nurse

Malcolm- 28 Caterer

Jesse- 32 Dentist

Darren- 28 High School Football Coach

Jacob- 35 Surgeon

Martin- 34 Pediatrician

Shawn- 27 Restaurant owner

Charlie- 30 Engineer

Marc- 28 Broker

Cornell- 28 Journalist

Allen- 30 Computer Consultant

Steven- 29 Real Estate Agent

Joshua- 29 Football Player

Ryan

I hope this woman is beautiful and intelligent. I can't wait to meet her and get out of this limo with this group of idiots. There is no way I 'm going home tonight.

Zeke

I hope she likes crème brulee. My cooking always gets the girl. I know she will keep me around. I hope she is not snobby like my ex Sharpay. I really do despise that woman.

Jason

I just hope I last the evening without spilling anything on this woman and tripping and falling. If none of that happens it will be a good night.

Chad

I don't know why I agreed to this. Oh yeah Troy convinced me to believe this would be a good idea. Who actually falls in love on these shows, and what woman would be so desperate to d this. I should think positive maybe she will be the one, if that is even possible.

Troy

I can't wait to meet this woman. I have a good feeling about this. Hopefully she will be the one. I'm glad I agreed to this. This is definitely going to be the beginning of something new and wonderful in my life. Regardless of what happens I know this is going to be worth it. I t has to be.

6th Guy

I hope she can handle all of this. I know I look good and can charm her off her feet. There is no way she will let me go. This is a shoe in.

Taylor

I am so nervous. Why am I doing this again, because I suck at dating and I am ready to be happy and in love again. Hopefully I meet some really great guys. Oh God here come the limo. Well here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own the bachelorette or High school musical, ABC and Disney do.**

**In this story I will not tell about all 25 guys only the top six which I'm pretty sure can guess except for one original character I will throw in the mix.**

The first person out of the limo is Ryan

" Hello beautiful. My name is Ryan."

" Hello my name is Taylor it is nice to meet you. " Wow Ryan is very blond and obviously likes bright colors, but he seems really nice.

" Well go in ad I will talk to you later."

After I meet Ryan a fine and very buff man steps out of the car.

" Hi I'm Zeke."

"Hi Zeke I'm Taylor."

" I brought you some of my famous cookies. Hope you like chocolate chip"

" They are my favorite. Thank you. I will see you inside."

I already know I'm going to like Zeke.

Wow the next guy out of the limo just tripped and fell.

" Are you ok?"

" Yes thanks. My name is Jason by the way. Hopefully me falling won't make you send me home because I'm prety sure it will happen again."

" I'm Taylor and no you're good. I will not base my decision on this."

" That's good to know."

" I'll see you inside Jason." I like his sense of humor. I'm going to keep my eyes on him.

Oh my goodness he has to be one of the finest men I have ever seen.

" Hi I'm Chad. And you are?"

" umm I'm umm Taylor, my name is Taylor."

"Well Taylor I hope we will be able to talk later on."

" Yes um of course." Wow he even looks good from behind."

He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

" Hi I'm Troy. I am so glad to finally meet you."

" I'm Taylor and its nice to meet you too."

" Well I guess I should let you meet the other guys, but don't forget about me."

" I won't Troy."

Then he kissed my hand and I felt a shock go through my body.

"Hey there gorgeous I'm Harlem."

" Oh hi I'm Taylor." God he has amazing green eyes. I swear this man is the spitting image of Terrence Howard and his voice uh he could make a girl go weak.

" I will see you inside Taylor and we will definitely talk."

I don't know how I am going to send anyone home. This is going to be hard, really hard.

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey Gabriella."

"Please call me Gabby. So how was it meeting all the guys."

"It was a bit overwhelming, but some guys really stood out for me."

"Well how about you go in there and get to know the guys. Later I will have you give out 3 first impression roses and then we will have the first official rose ceremony."

"Wow this is happening all so fast."

"Right now you just go in there and mingle ."

"Thanks Gabby."

"Have Fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own the bachelorette or High school musical, ABC and Disney do.**

**In this story I will not tell about all 25 guys only the top six which I'm pretty sure can guess except for one original character I will throw in the mix.**

The first I guy I talked to was Ryan. I have to admit there is something about him that is intriguing.

"Hi Ryan how are you?"

"I'm good. How about yourself?"

"I'm good. This whole situation is a little overwhelming, but I'm glad I'm here. So tell me about yourself."

"I live in New York. I am an actor. I just finished Rent before I came here. I've been performing my whole life."

"Wow really that is amazing. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I have a twin sister named Sharpay. I know don't ask, but we aren't close."

"Oh ok. Well Ryan it was nice talking to you"

"Yeah you too." I so nailed that.

I see Zeke I really want to get to know him better. He seems like he is really a nice guy,

"Hey Taylor."

"Oh hi Zeke. I was just looking for you. I have been craving those cookies.'

'Here please have one, let me know what you think".

"Oh my goodness this is so good. You are a cooking genius."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"So Zeke besides obviously liking to cook, what else do you like to do?"

"I like to play sports you know football, basketball. I teach basketball at a youth center in Atlanta, which is where I'm from."

"You seem like a really great guy."

"Well I just like to make people happy whether it is from my cooking or just shooting hoops with them."

"I would love to continue to talk to you, but I have to make my rounds. Oh and thank you for the cookies, they are delicious."

"No problem glad you liked them." That wasn't so bad I hope.

Oh there is Jason. He is so adorable.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Taylor. I promise I won't spill my drink on you."

"That's good to know." He is so funny.

"Are you enjoying your evening?"

"I am. I thought it would be hard to talk to everyone but the guys seem all nice and sincere about being here."

"That's cool. So lay it on me. What do you want to know?"

"I can ask you anything?"

"Yes anything."

"Hmmm let's see. I'll keep it simple. Where are you from?"

"Memphis Tennessee, but I live in Tampa Florida now."

"Cool, what do you do in Florida?"

"I am a kindergarten teacher."

"Why I am not surprised. I figured you worked with kids. You seem like you love to have fun."

"I do and the kids understand me".

"You are so funny. I definitely like a guy that can make me laugh. I will have to keep my eyes on you."

"I hope you watch me all evening."

"I will. Bye Jason."

"Bye Taylor."

God could Chad be any sexier.

"Hey beautiful how are you."

"I'm good Chad. How about yourself?"

"Better now that I get a chance to talk with you."

"Are you always this charming?"

"Just around a beautiful girl."

"Really?"

"No actually I'm really nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't' know what to expect and then after meeting you I'm actually glad I came."

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here. I mean you are very handsome, and you could probably get any woman you wanted."

"Well that is far form the truth. I actually haven't had a relationship in about three years."

"I won't pry. So where are you from, what do you do."

'Forward much."

"Just trying to learn the essentials in a short period of time."

"I'm a basketball player and I live in California."

"What team?"

"The Lakers."

"Oh really. I don't watch basketball."

"That's good to know. I can't stand it when girls think that I' all about ball."

"Well you won't have to worry about that with me."

"I see my boy Troy eyeing you, so I'll let you go talk to him."

"You guys know each other?"

"We play for the same team and we grew up together. He convinced me to come here."

"Oh wow. I guess I will have to thank him for that."

"I will have to thank him for convincing me to come."

He is so beautiful.

'Hi Troy."

"Hi Taylor."

"You seem nervous."

"I am."

"Me too, but I have been looking forward to talking to you.

Really, me too.

'So let's talk.'

What do you want to know?

"Everything."

"Everything huh. Well I guess you know Chad and I are friends and grew up together and play basketball for the Lakers."

"Yes I know that, so tell me about you."

"I am an only child. I've been playing basketball my whole life, but I'm getting my degree in physical therapy."

"That's cool."

"So what about you Taylor?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well I from New Mexico. I have an older sister. I'm a lawyer."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Most of my friends tell me I don't know how to have fun."

"I don't believe that. There has to be something that you love to do for fun."

"I like to dance, but only a few people know that."

"Well thank you for sharing that with me. It means a lot."

"Now you have to share something with me."

"I like to sing."  
"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling me that and I will get you to sing for me."

"Maybe as long as you show me your dance moves."

"Deal. I guess I should finish making the rounds. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye.

There is something about Harlem that entices me. Which probably isn't a good thing?

"It's about time we talked."

"I was coming Harlem."

"I know just messing with you. So anything you want to know about me."

"Where are you from, because I think I know?"

"Harlem, New York."

"I was right. So what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Of course you are. I knew you had the vibe."

"Let me guess you're a lawyer too."

"Correct.

Here comes Gabby.

"Taylor it's time to give out the first impression roses."

"Thanks Gabby."

"Well I had fun talking to everyone. So the first rose is going to a guy that has kept me laughing all evening. Jason will you accept this rose.

"Of course. Thanks."

"The next rose is going to a guy that I really enjoyed talking with. Chad will you accept this rose. "

"No doubt."

"The last first impression rose is going to the guy who got me to open up a little bit about myself. He really impressed me. Troy will you accept this rose."

"Yes definitely."

"I really did enjoy talking with you."

"Me too."

Gabby came back into the room.

"Gentlemen I will now take Taylor so she can make her decisions."

"Yo Troy man we are still here."

"I know. So are you glad you came."

"Definitely man. Taylor is my type. I really do like her."

"Yeah me too." You just don't know how much.

"Gentlemen your bachelorette Taylor."

"Hi guys. I enjoyed meeting all of you guys and the ones I send home tonight I know you will make someone very happy. So here it goes."

Fredrick, Alex, Brandon, Justin, Avery, Malcolm, Joshua, Charlie, Shawn

"Zeke will you accept this rose."

"Yes of course."

"Ryan will you accept this rose."

"Absolutely."

Gabriella came back into the room

"Gentlemen this is the last rose."

"Harlem will you accept this rose."

"Yes beautiful."

"If you didn't receive a rose tonight please say your goodbyes and please leave."

"Thank you guys for making this evening special. I can't wait to see what happens next."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own the bachelorette or High school musical, ABC and Disney do.**

**In this story I will not tell about all 25 guys only the top six which I'm pretty sure can guess except for one original character I will throw in the mix.**

"Hi I'm Gabriella and I would like to welcome you back to the bachelorette. Last week we met Taylor a 28 year old lawyer from New Mexico who is looking for love. She met 25 eligible bachelors and in the rose ceremony she narrowed the field to 15. This week she will have two solo dates and two group dates. She will send three guys home tonight. You will see all this and more on the Bachelorette.

"Hello gentlemen. I hope you guys enjoyed your evening last night. You all made it past the first round. Now behind me is the mansion that you all were in last night, but you will not be staying here. You will be staying in the house down the pathway. I assure you it is not as luxurious as the mansion. Each week the men that receive the roses on the dates will stay in the mansion with Taylor. Since we haven't had dates yet the three guys that received the first impression roses will be staying in the mansion this week with Taylor. Troy, Chad, and Jason grab your bags and go inside. Taylor is waiting for you. The others follow me.

**Hour later.**

All the guys are gathered in the boy's home. In walks Gabriella.

"Hi guys. I have the first card for the first solo date. On all the solo dates there will be a rose, which means the guy on the solo date will have to pack his bags. If Taylor gives you the rose you obviously will stay, but is she doesn't you will immediately leave from the date and head straight to the airport. So I will give the card to Ryan. I will see everyone later."

Ryan opens the card and looks disappointed.

"Well it's not for me, but it's for Chad. The card says lets explore the city love Taylor."

"Alright I guess I should go get ready."

Chad leaves the house and heads back to the mansion to change for his date, while the other guys talk about him.

"Troy your boy Chad definitely is a threat. He's got a first impression rose and now he gets the first date. "Everybody agreed with Zeke.

"Yeah I agree but we can't help it if Taylor likes him." But I wish I was the one going on this date. But Chad is my best friend, we go back and no woman is going to break that. No woman.

"I guess we will have to see what happens."

**The Date**

"Wow this place is beautiful." I couldn't believe my eyes we had a whole theater to ourselves. There are so many candles and rose petals everywhere. If this evening doesn't turn out romantic. I honestly wouldn't be able to keep Chad around. I know there is chemistry, but I hope it isn't just sexual chemistry. Oh my God he looks gorgeous in his suit. Please. Please let this evening go well.

"Hey Taylor. You look so beautiful." Is she trying to kill me? Damn that dress is fitting every curve of her body.

"You look handsome Chad."

"Thanks I try."

"I guess we should sit down and eat."

The table was beautiful. It had candles and roses all over it. I can't stop staring at Chad. It is unreal how handsome he is.

"I was wondering something Taylor."

"What is that Chad?"

"I just wanted to know why I received the first date. I am glad you picked me, but I'm just surprised it was me and not one of the other guys." I hope I don't sound ungrateful.

"The truth is I know we have chemistry, but I wanted to make sure that it isn't just a physical attraction."

"Thanks for being honest with me. I appreciate it."

After that we had an amazing conversation. We talked about everything, but I can tell that there is something keeping him from completely opening up to me.

"So Gabriella left us a note. It says I hope you are enjoying your date. I have a special surprise for you. Turn around and you will see it.

"Oh my God it's Brian McKnight!"

"I assume you like Brian McKnight."

"He's my favorite artist."

"Shall we dance?"

"I would love to Chad."

This night couldn't be more romantic. Brian McKnight was singing my favorite song _Back at One_. Gabriella is the best. The next thing I know Chad is singing to me and he has an amazing voice.

_One you're like a dream come true_

_Two just want to be with you_

_Three girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and_

_Four repeat steps one through three_

_Five make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done then I start right back at one_

Chad leans closer to me and I start leaning closer and our lips touch. I feel an electrical current rush through my body and I don't want to stop kissing Chad.

"Wow did you feel that Taylor." Our heads our touching.

" Yes it was amazing. Its been a long time since I've had a kiss like that."

" Me too. You are an amazing woman. I really want to get to know you better."

I walk over to the table and grab the rose.

" Chad will you stay and accept this rose."

" Of course Taylor." He gives me that beautiful smile of his and then kisses me. This is definetly one o the best dates I have ever been on. I don't know how the other dates are even going to compare to this. I guess I will see tomorrow on my group date.

**Back At One – Brian McKnight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own the bachelorette or High school musical, ABC and Disney do.**

**Taylor's POV**

I have been having fun all week. First my solo date with Chad was amazing. So far none of the dates have topped that. My group dates this week were fun. I gave a rose to Jason who just loves to have fun and Ryan who surprised on the group date. But tonight I am going out with Troy and I am so excited. I know tonight will be amazing.

Troy's POV

"Troy you look nervous. I would too if I had to follow my date." I know Chad's my boy but sometimes I wish he would shut up.

"So what if I am nervous that just means I like Taylor."

"Well have fun on the date and don't screw up. I don't want you to make this situation completely easy for me."

The Date

I love the water. It is so peaceful. I can't wait to see Troy.

"Hey Taylor" he is so gorgeous

"Hey Troy. You look very handsome."

" You look beautiful Taylor."

"I have a table set up for us on the beach. So let's go."

Wow the table was beautifully set.

"Everything looks so good. I guess we should eat."

"So Troy I am so glad that you are on this date with me. I really liked you from the moment I met you."

"I feel the same way Taylor. I really do like you. Thank you for choosing me tonight. I really wanted this one on one with you."

"The reason I chose you was because we connected really well and I wanted to see if that wasn't just a fluke. I wanted to know if it was real. So far so good."

"I'm glad I haven't discouraged you." We both laughed after that. The nervousness was definitely gone.

"So Troy you promised me you would sing for me, so I have decided that we will go to a karaoke bar. Fun right." Look on his face was priceless.

"Don't worry it will be just us."

"Good, I was worried for a second. If I remember correctly you owe me dance."

"Of course, I always keep my promises."

After we ate we went to the bar.

"I am ready Troy."

"Any requests."

"Surprise me Troy." I wanted to see how spontaneous he was.

"I guess if I'm going to do this, I should have fun. Do remember High School Musical 2. People tell me I look like Zac Efron." I couldn't stop laughing.

The song begins and I recognize it. It was _Bet On It._

_Everybody's always talking bout me._

_Everybody's tryin to get in my head._

_I wanna listen to my on heart talking_

_I wanna count on myself instead._

During the whole performance he was moving like Zac did in the movie. I have never laughed so hard in my life.

"Wow you have an amazing voice. That was very entertaining." Troy is amazing.

"Now you owe me a dance Taylor." Troy picked one of my favorite songs which was _Fortunate _by Maxwell and he started singing it to me and I have to tell you I have never been so mesmerized by anyone in my life. His voice was so beautiful and then his blue eyes were staring into my soul. This had to be one of the most intense moments of my life.

"Taylor can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything."

"Can I kiss you?" Oh my God if he isn't he most perfect man on the planet.

"Yes you can kiss me." My whole body shook we his lips touched mine. He was gently with his kiss. It was perfect.

After he kissed me he continued to sing and we just rocked back and forth to the music. This definitely had to be the best date of my life

_Fortunate to have you girl_

_I'm so glad you're in my world_

_Just as sure as the sky is blue_

_I bless the day that I found you_

**Fortunate belongs to Maxwell, but I wish I owned Maxwell LOL**

**I will finish this story just bare with me. I hope this was worth the wait.**


End file.
